


Kaiser and King

by CrazyNights



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Evil Academia, Kaiser Ryou, King Fubuki, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rebel Duelist Amy, bonds of friendship, idolshipping, sibling bonds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNights/pseuds/CrazyNights
Summary: Duel Academy or ‘Academia’ is run by a madman, Kagemaru, who wants to rule the world of dueling. In order to accomplish this he needs the best duelists in the world. This year he believes he found them, so in order to keep them under his control, he uses dark magic to control their minds and memories. Their names are Fubuki Tenjoin and Ryou Marufuji. However he doesn’t count on their younger siblings and friends to do whatever it takes in order to rescue them, while working to save the world. Let the battle for friendship and the world begin.
Relationships: Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Tenjouin Fubuki | Atticus Rhodes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Kaiser and King

CHAPTER ONE: WELCOME TO THE RANKS

Fubuki Tenjoin was walking the lush ground of Duel Academia, he needed some air. Ever since he took the exam a year ago everyone had been staring at him. When colored jackets were given out, he was given a white jacket with intricate blue detailing on it. The jacket was a hi-low style. The front ended at the waist and the back went down to the legs. The back flared out and the sleeves were tight around his arms. He wore black pants and shined black shoes. Choosing to keep the front of the jacket unbuttoned it revealed a tight black shirt.

The wind shifted once again and his shoulder length brown hair was blown in his eyes. Moving it aside, he continued his walk. He could see people out of the corner of his eyes looking at him, looking at him as if he did something wrong. Gritting his teeth he chose to ignore the stares and focus straight ahead, hoping to see something friendly. It appeared Lady Luck loved him today, because about 20 feet away from him, leaning against a tree was his best friend and fellow white coat, Ryou Marufuji.

Ryou had tested the same as Fubuki and both were now clad in white jackets. Ryou had teal hair that went to his shoulder blades in three sections. He was thinner than Fubuki, but no less strong. He wore the same style of jacket, except he kept the front blue buttons closed. His black pants hugged his legs while his boots came up his calves and stopped below the knees. They were shined as well and slightly pointed. It never made sense how Ryou could make something look so dangerous, while Fubuki himself made it look fashionable.

“Ryou!” Fubuki called out. He watched as Ryou opened his eyes to reveal the same shade of teal as his hair. His face was set in stone as he stared impassively at Fubuki. When the older teen reached his friend, he put a companionable arm around him. “You getting the same treatment as me?”

“Hmph. If they want to make me feel bad about my scores they are going to have to do better than staring and whispering. I was not going to throw this for them. The chances of getting into the proleagues from here are higher than any other school. And if you are able to place high you are almost guaranteed a spot once you graduate,” Ryou stated in his usual, bored tone.

Fubuki grinned and hugged him tighter, causing an uncharacteristic squeak to come from his friend. The sound was both hilarious and disturbing, but he didn’t let go. Resting his head against Ryou’s he let out a breath and closed his chocolate eyes for a moment.

“I suppose you’re right. I don’t know why I let this get to me. It’s not like we did anything wrong here, we just tested better and scored higher than anyone else. So now we have more responsibilities and chances. So I guess, I will just learn to ignore them,” Fubuki sighed sadly.

“You always have been worried about what others think of you. If I didn’t know any better I would think you are getting soft Fubuki,” Ryou said with a devious smirk. He gently elbowed the brunette away from him. “Maybe I need to teach you a hard lesson in what that gets you.” Ryou grinned mischievously and motioned to the arena. “You up for a round?”

Fubuki smiled manically. “Do you have to ask?”

The two friends walked side by side to the building which had the duel arena inside. The other students were milling around and when they saw them, they parted like the Red Sea. Fubuki listened with half an ear to what they were talking about. Even though he was not going to let it bother him, he still wanted to hear what was being said from the multitude of students around the campus.

“Did you hear about them?” a Slifer Red student pointed at them. “Apparently with their scores, the Superintendent wants to offer them a special position. He is calling them King Fubuki and Kaiser Ryou.”

“I don’t know if I would want to be on the radar of the Superintendent like they are now. Rumor has it, those that catch his attention are never seen again.”

“No they are seen again, they just don’t act like themselves again. If they have family or friends that come here, they never interact with them. Those people just do whatever they are told and never see anyone again.”

Fubuki stopped and looked at the people he passed and heard their conversations. His eyebrows raised in question, causing people to look away in fear. Fubuki didn’t understand it, he was not a mean person… sure he dueled viciously, but off the arena floor he was a good guy. Every duelist had that side to them to be victorious, so why were people judging him and Ryou.

It also made him wonder about those rumors. It would be something to investigate and find out if wearing this jacket would be worth it. If what they said was true, he never wanted to be someone who didn’t interact with friends and family. His younger sister was due to come to the academy in a few months, and he was looking forward to showing her around. He knew Ryou had a younger brother due to try here in a year or so. He and Ryou planned on being the ones to show them the ropes.

“Fubuki?” Ryou’s voice called.

Blinking Fubuki looked back to Ryou where he stood by the arena door. He had a hand on his hip and he was waiting with a little frown on his face. A flicker of concern flashed in his teal eyes. Fubuki forced a smile, no sense in causing a problem without getting facts. He jogged over and walked in the arena with Ryou behind him.

The room was a large circular shape. It had countless chairs and a top part where you could stand and watch. The center of the room held a large, raised duel stage. Ryou and Fubuki walked over and picked up a couple spare duel disks sitting on a table. While they walked to opposite ends of the stage, they slid the disk on their arms and pulled out their decks.

Standing on the opposite sides, they slid the decks into the disks. Smiling at one another, they drew their cards and simultaneously said; “Game on!”

Neither one of them noticed the person standing at the top of the arena watching them duel with an evil grin on his old face. They were just what he was looking for, two duelists who could rival one another. According to their school records, they also competed in Tag Team Matches, as well as solo duels. Fubuki Tenjoin and Ryou Marufuji… they would be crucial pawns in his plan. He watched the duel, neither seemed to gain upper hand for long, and ultimately the duel ended in a draw, with Ryou playing his Cyber End Dragon and Fubuki playing his Red Eyes Darkness Dragon. Although if Fubuki had not played the Damage Equalizer spell card that had both of them taking damage, Ryou would have come out victorious in this duel.

Ryou walked over to where Fubuki was laying on his back after the explosion. He kneeled down and grinned at Fubuki. Fubuki sat up and laughed. The man strained to hear what the young teens were speaking about.

“You ok?” Ryou questioned with a grin.

“Yeah, how’s my hair? Is it still there? I thought your Cyber End was going to be MY end,” Fubuki laughed at his joke. He ran a hand over his hair.

“That was terrible. I think you need to deduct points from yourself for that one.” Ryou shook his head in exasperation.

“Well it’s just us. No points deducted or added.” Fubuki barked out a laugh. “But seriously you and I never seem to be able to finish that. And quite frankly I am glad, I like having this mystery of who’s stronger between us. Let’s keep the hype up for as long as we can, it will make it fun with the other students.”

Ryou nodded his head with a smirk. Holding up his hand, he waited until Fubuki clapped it. They both collapsed facing opposite directions. Even though the duel was not long by any means, neither one was able to relax during it. They both tested and pushed one another further than possible. They both started laughing while laying there for a few moments.

“What do you think sir?” a distorted voice asked next to the mysterious man.

“I think they are exactly what I am looking for. Never before have students shown such promise, I want them in my ranks. They will be my strongest pawns, the ones who will allow me to conquer the world of dueling.” He turned his aged face to look at his trusted advisor. “Amnael, I want them brought to me tomorrow. We will use your dark magic to force them to our wills.”

The two men stared at the teens for a few more minutes, letting them enjoy their last night of true freedom. Come tomorrow, they would be his Generals and working solely for his new world order. After all, it would be a waste to let this pass.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The next morning came around and Fubuki opened his eyes. Movement caught his attention and he looked over to see Ryou walking out of the bathroom with a towel around his shoulders, and dressed from the waist down, excluding shoes. When his hair was wet, Fubuki noticed it took on a blue hue, making him look mystical. Of course if you dared to say that to Ryou, odds were you would get your ass handed to you.

Fubuki smiled and got out from under the covers. He slept with just a pair of sleep pants on, preferring to sleep shirtless. The tight confines of his shirt and jacket for hours a day had him wanting to feel free at night. He padded over and grabbed Ryou around the waist pulling him down on the couch. Sitting with Ryou’s back pressed against his front and his arms resting on the teal haired teen’s waist, Fubuki sighed happily. Ryou sighed, but had long since resigned himself to Fubuki’s need for physical contact. He knew it was just best to let Fubuki have his ‘cuddle moments’, as long as it made him happy, Ryou was alright with it.

“You do realize that being the top students here, they allow us to have our own rooms right? We are not required to share like others,” Ryou pointed out again.

Fubuki grinned and hugged him tighter. “I know, but I would miss this.” He turned his head and nuzzled Ryou’s neck, moving up to his cheek and behind his ear, where he was most sensitive. “Besides, you get something out of this too. I know how to get you to relax enough to sleep at night. You actually seem to sleep better when we snuggle at night.” Fubuki grinned against white skin that was starting to flush.

“T-That may be-” Ryou sucked in a breath when Fubuki shifted wet teal hair to the side and kissed behind his ear. It was a spot the older learned about when they were first together, and Fubuki used that knowledge relentlessly. Ryou shifted and tried to pull away. He coughed to clear his throat and shot a look at Fubuki. “That might be the case, but we don’t know how anyone will react. And we agreed to keep this between us.”

“And we will, but I still want snuggles at night. I also sleep better with them, knowing that anytime I can roll over and pull you in closer. Yeah, definitely sleep better from it.” Fubuki smiled and released his grip on Ryou’s waist.

Ryou stood up and slid the towel off his shoulders. Fubuki wondered if he was purposely being sensual, and got his answer when Ryou wrapped the towel between his hands and slipped it behind his head, pulling Fubuki close. Chocolate eyes widened, Ryou had never done this before. It was always Fubuki that initiated this kind of touch.

Ryou gently kissed his forehead and pulled away with a smirk and teasing delight in those eyes. Fubuki realized too late that Ryou was winding him up. Stepping back, Ryou winked and walked over to his closet to pull out one of his white jackets and black shirts. Fubuki watched from the couch as Ryou pulled the shirt over his head. Once his shirt was on and tucked in, he pulled his jacket on. The jacket was just as form fitting for Ryou as it was for Fubuki. Sliding those hands under his hair, he flipped the back of his hair out from underneath the collars of his shirt and jacket.

Ryou turned around as he buttoned up the front and looked at Fubuki with a raised eyebrow. Once the last button was clasped, Ryou adjusted the cuffs of his jacket to his taste and smoothed his hands down his front.

“How is it that we have the same jacket, cut, color… everything and you can make it look dangerously hot?” Fubuki complained.

Ryou went unnaturally still at that. Even after a year together, Fubuki noticed that Ryou was not sure how to react to compliments, or what were supposed to be compliments. He froze and just stared. Grinning, Fubuki got up and walked over to the work desk where he carelessly threw his overnight bag last night. Pulling out a black shirt and pants to match he walked by Ryou and winked.

“Just saying. You really do somehow make that outfit look dangerously hot. Anyway, it’s still early, so odds are no one else is going to be up. Want to head down, get breakfast early and take a walk?” While Fubuki would normally decide to go for an early morning surf, this morning a walk sounded better.

“Sure, I will meet you down there.” 

With that, Ryou turned and left the room to let Fubuki get dressed. Fubuki watched him for a moment and went to shower and ready himself for the day. His instincts were telling him something was going to happen today. He wasn’t sure what, but something was… and he would need to be prepared.

20 minutes later, both were walking down the nearly empty hallways to the cafe. Fubuki was cracking jokes while Ryou was shaking his head in fond exasperation. After a few years of friendship and a year of being in a relationship, Ryou had become used to how Fubuki was. He was the dramatic type, the one who enjoyed life to the fullest and it made Ryou feel warm when he was near him.

Ryou knew he was on the colder side. His brother could attest to that, while he loved and adored Shou he came off as harsh, choosing the style of tough love. Fubuki radiated warmth and Ryou admitted to himself that he soaked it up greedily. They were the true Yin and Yang. It was why they worked so well as friends, tag partners and finally as boyfriends.

“So what do you think of my idea for taking the tag class together?” Fubuki asked.

Before Ryou could respond, both of their Duel Links vibrated. They looked at one another in confusion, they did not give their numbers out readily. In fact almost no one had their information, except for one another. Pulling out their links they read the message that was sent.

Good Morning Ryou Marufuji and Fubuki Tenjoin,

I need you both to meet me in my office this morning in one hour. I promise not to keep you too long, and on the off chance our meeting runs late, I will personally write you a letter excusing you from class. There are many things I need to discuss with you. Your placement and scores are among those. Please report to my office, and do not be late.

Kagemaru, Superintendent of Duel Academia.

Both looked at one another and shared the same pale, terrified look. Both heard the rumors about when you would attract the attention of the Superintendent. The people who did, while nothing happened physically those students were never the same. They didn’t attend normal classes, instead were on errands for the man himself and had special classes that only they attended.

“Ryou, this isn’t going to be good,” Fubuki whispered. His brown eyes darted around and looked for any threat.

“You’re telling me. I want the chance to go pro, but not if it comes with Kagemaru having an interest in me.” Ryou’s own eyes scanned and he caught sight of someone. “Fubuki, don’t react, just walk with me. Pretend nothing is wrong.”

Ryou grabbed his hand and pulled him along the dirt path they were walking. Fubuki was looking around, trying to see what prompted Ryou to take this path. Suddenly his questions were answered unfortunately. In front of them was a member of the Duel Academia Secret Police. A man who stood at six feet and had bulky muscle under his green uniform. The hat sat on his bald head and he looked at both of them with a dark look.

“Good morning boys. Superintendent Kagemaru asked me to come get you both for the meeting. You don’t want to make this any more difficult than it has to be,” his voice was so deep it was almost a growl.

“The note says we have an hour,” Ryou argued.

Fubuki gripped his arm tight, to reign him in. He looked at the man and heard a snapping sound behind them. Fubuki whipped around and noticed that even more men and women from the security team were surrounding them. This was not looking good.

Ryou looked around as well and snarled under his breath. “We are students here. What have we done wrong to warrant all of you coming after us?” Ryou demanded.

The man in front of them smirked. “You have managed to exceed every expectation and standard set by Master Kagemaru. That alone has warranted us to come find you and take you to him, by force if necessary. You two will be joining the ranks.”

Before either teen could respond, both were forced to their knees with their hands trapped behind their backs. They struggled but to no avail, each of them had two members of the security team holding them down. Cold, metal handcuffs were slapped on their wrists and they were hauled up, and forcibly dragged to Kagemaru’s office.

The Superintendent’s office was a large building with even more guards in front. Fubuki looked to Ryou in worry, and Ryou couldn’t find it in himself to ease that fear. Not when he had the same one himself. The guard at the door, nodded to them and smiled at Ryou and Fubuki.

“These the new recruits the Master has starting?” he asked with a cackle.

“Yep, top students, Ryou Marufuji and Fubuki Tenjoin. The ones he started calling King and Kaiser. They will be helping us deal with those annoying rebels,” the burly man from earlier responded. He smirked down at both of them.

Once again they were being pushed forward, two guards on each side holding their arms and another behind them, keeping their handcuffs together. It was starting to get painful on their shoulders.

Reaching the far end of the hallway, the door was opened and they were forced inside. Once inside, Ryou noticed that the room was dark and had maps, computer screens and a number of tactical plans on the walls. On the wall straight in front of them, there was a giant screen and it showed their files on a split screen. A large mahogany desk sat in front of them and the chair was turned around facing the screen.

Once in front of the desk, Ryou and Fubuki were forced to their knees. The guards stepped back, and bowed respectfully to the person in the chair. The chair spun around and revealed a man sitting there. He was dressed in a suit and looked ancient. His long white hair went down to his waist and he was hooked up to oxygen. Black, soulless eyes looked at the students kneeling before him.

“Good morning Mr. Marufuji and Mr. Tenjoin. I am so glad you could make it to this meeting,” the man said with a sneer. That could only mean this was the Superintendent Kagemaru.

“Yeah, well you said we had an hour and pretty sure that was barely five minutes later you had us hauled in here,” Fubuki shot back. Sarcasm was his defense, it was a weakness that both he and Ryou shared. But Ryou shot him a scalding look.

“Of course, I understand how that must feel. But you see I was afraid you wouldn’t come. And when one of my team radioed in saying you were going toward the dirt path, I decided to have them bring you to me.” He stood up and shuffled across the desk until he stood on the other side. “Now about why you are both here. You see, I am having some problems with the RDA, or Rebel Duel Army as they are called. So I am recruiting students and staff from the school to help eradicate them. This year the two of you have been lucky enough to get my attention. Your scores, your dueling, nothing compares.”

He leaned over and gripped both of their chins to force them to look at him. Both Ryou and Fubuki could feel the blood drain from their faces. This was what they were afraid of. Kagemaru smiled, but it looked demonic. He released their chins and stood up, leaning against his desk.

“You probably have heard the rumors and they are true. When I recruit someone their loyalty becomes solely mine. You two will become my Generals and aid me in destroying all who stand in my way.”

“Cute story, but why are you telling us? You have to know that handcuffing us, and forcing us here, certainly won’t convince us to help you. Why do this?” Ryou spat out.

“You see my dear boy, you and Fubuki here are actually going to be part of an experiment. I want you two to be my eyes and ears in the academy. Both of you will be my tag duo. As to why you will be helping me… well you won’t have the choice.” He motioned to his side and a man in a hooded gray cloak with a black mask covering his face emerged from the shadows. “We will be using dark magic to alter your minds.”

Both teens went ramrod straight. They took Professor Daitokuji’s class their first year, it was required. Dark magic was not something you messed with and here this guy was saying he was going to use to alter their minds. He was insane!

“Hold on, you are going to mind control us? Hell no!” Fubuki yelled. He went to stand up as did Ryou when they both were forced back down. Their faces were raised and cold glares were shot at Kagemaru.

“Oh yes you see, you don’t have a choice. I accidently let one slip through my fingers once, and now he works with the RDA to stop me. I can’t let that go, so both of you just sit there and this will be all over shortly. It will feel as if you simply go to sleep while we go through your mind and decide what you can maintain access to, and what needs to be stripped.”

Amnael came closer and he opened an ancient tome. Once he did, a neon green light shone in front of their eyes, moments later their eyes were blank and they slumped against one another. Their backs and heads leaned against one another for support. Their empty eyes stared blankly ahead at opposite walls. Kagemaru looked at them for a moment while Amnael went through the book.

“Apparently they are together,” Amnael said suddenly. “They started a relationship last year, which would explain the strength of their bond while in tag matches.”

Kagemaru hummed under his breath with thought. “Keep that in there. If it is a key to how they duel, then I want that left alone. Maybe amplify it, make it so they only rely on one another. I don’t want any friends getting in the way.”

Amnael nodded and kept skimming through memories, removing unnecessary ones and keeping the most important. “They have younger siblings due to come here soon. Fubuki has a younger sister named Asuka and Ryou has a younger brother named Shou. Neither seem to possess what we need. But it would be problematic if they out right did not remember their siblings.”

“Yes, keep their family memories in there. But implant the resolve to not be around them. I do not care if they come off cold. They are my essential pawns, I need them to remember their loyalty remains to me, not to family.”

The rest of the process took about 30 minutes. Amnael would come across memories and he would ask Kagemaru what he wanted done. A number of memories were removed and sealed in the book, some were altered slightly to their advantage and a few were left alone. The ones that were left alone, were such inconsequential ones, that Kagemaru didn’t deem them a threat. Once the process was complete, Amnael closed the book and flickers of life returned to the eyes of the teens on the ground.

Both were weak and couldn’t move, all they did was turn their heads to look at Kagemaru in confusion, they didn’t remember coming here. Kagemaru smiled down at them, and motioned for the personal medics to come forward. They needed to be taken to the infirmary for the day to be monitored. Just to be on the safe side.

“Welcome to the ranks. You two are now my Generals and highest ranked officers. Kaiser Ryou and King Fubuki. Yes those names I picked out for you are perfect,” Kagemaru said gleefully.

Those were the last words either teen heard, before darkness claimed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while I was working on my Hell in Shadows book this idea popped into my head. I am still writing my other one, but this would not leave me alone. Now this is going to be slightly darker and focus almost solely on Ryou and Fubuki. I think it will be an interesting twist having the rest of the gang trying to rescue them, while they are fighting it every step of the way. This is kind of a twist on Arc V. But it will be strictly GX World. I am using Japanese names here because it fits better with the story. Also I am playing with ages and timelines here, so any questions, feel free to ask. Let me know what you all think. Comments and thoughts welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> So while I was working on my Hell in Shadows book this idea popped into my head. I am still writing my other one, but this would not leave me alone. Now this is going to be slightly darker and focus almost solely on Ryou and Fubuki. I think it will be an interesting twist having the rest of the gang trying to rescue them, while they are fighting it every step of the way. I am using Japanese names here because it fits better with the story. Also I am playing with ages and timelines here, so any questions, feel free to ask. Let me know what you all think. Comments and thoughts welcome.


End file.
